


Choke

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [152]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much better to watch Wedge get mad at someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

Hobbie swallowed hard to avoid choking on his lunch. He coughed a couple times before turning to give Wes and incredulous look. “You have to be kidding.”

“Nope,” Wes leaned back on the bench to their table, unbalancing it slightly before sitting forward again. “I won the betting pool on how long it would take Wedge to blow a fuse over that new general. He practically turned purple when the guy finally left his office, and I can’t believe that the general didn’t hear what was said as soon as the door was closed”

“Was Tycho there?” Hobbie glanced around the mess hall to see if their friends were present, so he could get a verification of Wes’s story.

Wes shrugged, “He was, but you know his story telling abilities can’t match mine. Hobbie, you should have been there. The general wanted to send us out on a patrol, covering some diplomatic shuttle he claimed. Wedge found out the only diplomacy involved was in the general’s pants though; it was a shuttle to bring his current mistress to the base. Of course that could compromise our location too, so Wedge was going to contact Admiral Ackbar and get the whole flight plan scrapped.”

Hobbie shook his head, “I should have been there. I haven’t seen Wedge turn a good shade of purple since that time you filled his cockpit with stuffed turbana fruits.”

Wes grinned, “Yeah, those were good times, but today was fun too. I think I’d rather have his anger focused on someone who isn’t me.”


End file.
